The First Cut Is The Deepest
by Christal-R
Summary: Mickie's heart is torn up to pieces...but then she gets the comfort she needs from someone she at least expected. Will she give another try at love? Mickie/Paul London.
1. An Emotional Breakdown

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story belongs to the WWE. This story is made to be fictional and to be enjoyed by you, the readers.**

**Author's note: Hey everyone, there's a new story I got in mind. This new idea of mine just came up from a bit of inspiration I got from Sheryl Crow's song 'The First Cut Is The Deepest' (that's where I got the story title lol) and I just thought of giving this idea a try lol. Anyway, hope you'll like it and please make your review, I would like to know what you think of its debut lol. Thanks and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 – An Emotional Breakdown**

She was driving along the busy lane to the arena where she was scheduled to have her match on Raw. The twilight has now overtaken the city and the streetlights slowly popped up instantly as the night slowly made its way through. She sighed as she made a stop at the traffic light signaling red. Her fingertips were tapping on the steering wheel as she waited until she could move along the road again.

Her cell phone rang and reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you on your way over?"

"I am, but I'm now stuck for a moment thanks to the traffic light."

"Oh well you know the show has started already, right?"

"I know, but I will be there soon."

"Alright well I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay later Candy."

She hung up and shoved her cell phone back in her pocket. She sighed and rolled her eyes. This was her first time that she would be late but she didn't care. Her mind was filled with a lot of things rather than her singles match against Jillian. Why would she even care about it? It was only just a match; couldn't someone else take her place?

But in her heart she knew that she would regret it and she knew it would be a huge disappointment to her fans not to mention 'paying' their way so to speak, to get their seats just to see Mickie James in action.

"Finally, it's up."

The traffic light has flashed its color to green, permitted the drivers to go on ahead as Mickie went for the accelerator and set off along the road once again. She would always look forward to another great night as tonight's show was held in Texas. But tonight was different. She didn't really want to take any part of it, let alone wrestle. You could say that for some apparent reason, she wasn't in her usual 'hype up' mood.

She tried not to think about it but it just kept coming back to her.

* * *

Mickie arrived to the arena thirty minutes later. A harsh sound of the wheels was made as she was carrying her suitcase to the arena along with her gym bag at the shoulder. She didn't stop to make any conversation as she met with a few Superstars as well as the crew members. A greet to the brunette Diva would be returned with a wave or just simply 'Hi' along with a smile. Her _smile_ wasn't at all genuine but she faked it good so it worked anyway. 

She got to the women's locker room and met Maria and Candice, who were in an in depth conversation but was stopped abruptly and turned to see their friend and smiled. Mickie made a smile as she brought up her bags to the bench. Candice held her hands out and brought the brunette Diva for a hug. But a hug didn't really help much with a bit of a cheering up for Mickie secretly needed as she wasn't having a great day herself.

"Hey honey,"

"Hi Candice,"

"You know you're up next right?" Maria asked.

"I know, I know," Mickie hated to be reminded of something she already knew of. She knew she would be late anyway.

"So any matches on?"

"Well as you can see," Maria motioned Mickie to a small television that was displaying a match on its screen. "It's the tag match with The Greatest Tag Team against Brian Kendrick and Paul London."

"Oh okay. Well I'll just get dressed and get a quick makeover."

"Are you sure you can get it all done in time?"

"Yes Candice, I'm sure of it."

"You better get it done quickly!" Maria joked. "Or Kendrick and London will get this match done in five minutes!"

_Whoa, what a double dropkick to Shelton Benjamin!_

"Okay make that two minutes."

The divas laughed as the Raw broadcaster Jim Ross made his comments on the tag match along with his partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

"Alright, I'm on it," said Mickie. She took out her ring attire from her suitcase and went to the bathroom to make a quick change. She came out and went for her black wrestling boots.

"That was quick!" said Candice.

"Told ya I could make it,"

"And the match is still going on!" said Maria.

"Cool."

She put on her boots and made sure that they were laced tight enough to ensure comfort to her feet.

"Alright I'm on the move," said Mickie as she got up from the bench.

"Well, see you later after the match," said Candice.

Mickie nodded and left the locker room. She went through the corridor to the makeup compartment and greeted the make up artist.

"I just needed a little work on my face and the eyes. Thanks."

She got on the makeup chair and closed her eyes to allow the makeup artist to apply some purple eye shadow to Mickie's eyelids and then made powdered her face.

"You're free to go," said the lady with a smile.

The brunette diva nodded and made a smile back. "Thank you."

She got up from her chair and set off to go as she could hear the noise coming from the fans out by the ring. At that time she would have gotten the adrenaline rush but there was none of that. No excitement built in her. Tonight was just…different.

A rock song could be heard blaring from the outside which has signaled a commercial break. So she had a just a few minutes before she would go to her match. Mickie found a quiet spot to do a bit of a warm up to get herself ready.

Soon the echoes of laughter were heard as they flowed downward through the corridor. Mickie looked up and spotted two men with arms around each other. From the look on their faces, Mickie sensed that Brian Kendrick and Paul London may have been the ones who would end up being victorious.

"Hi," said Mickie.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"So I'm guessing you guys won?"

"We sure did!" said Paul.

"Wow congrats, you really impress the crowd out there."

"Well we're just doing our thing, you know," said Brian. "We're going to the back and celebrate with some Mountain Dew!"

Mickie laughed. "Have fun you two."

"We will!" said Brian.

"So your match is up next?" Paul asked.

"Yep, I'm going in a minute."

Paul nodded. "Okay."

"Well see you later then!" said Brian.

"Yeah sure, see ya."

They walked away and their conversation pertaining to the match continued on with Brian whooping for anyone to hear in the corridors. Mickie made a chuckle as she watched them and continued on with her stretching. Soon she would hear the Papa Roach's song come up again and that would be her time to get ready to make her entrance. She got up and took a few slow breaths and with her last soft blow of air she breathed out, she frowned and ran her hand through her brown hair and her eyes would be staring down blankly at the floor. She then held her head up high and tried to hide what she was feeling now as she walked off to the black curtain.

* * *

In the ring, a blonde woman was singing a pop song and wasn't making a good impression to the fans. She thought she was gifted. 

The crowd thought otherwise.

With a microphone in hand, she sang and headed her song in a bad note which resulted in jeers. She made a cocky smile on her face. Jillian knew she could sing. It's just the crowd who doesn't get it. What do they know about criticizing a singer when they're not Simon Cowell?

The crowd was up on their feet when another entrance theme played in the background and a perky diva and appeared to be in a jumpy mood as she came out from the curtain with a big grin flashed on her face.

"_And making her way to the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_

Mickie made her way down the ramp. She clapped a few hands of the fans before coming up the steps and entered the ring through the ropes. She went and got up to the second turnbuckle and made her pose to the sold out crowd.

She came down and then would be face-to-face with her opponent who was smirking at her. This was her first singles match against the blonde diva. Jillian Hall joined the Raw roster thanks to the draft lottery that went on just a few weeks ago. Jillian has improved on her wrestling skills while she was on Smackdown and tonight would be her night to prove everyone that she was the diva that they would be proud of. Mickie had her eyes on Jillian with her mind keeping her focused on her opponent. The two divas would taunt each other and got into their positions and waited for bell to sound.

They were soon locked in and Mickie broke the hold by grabbing Jillian by the hair and sending her across the ring. The brunette diva went up to her, only to let out a yelp of pain as Mickie got her eyes raked by her opponent for self defense. Jillian gave a hard kick to the mid section and then gave Mickie a clothesline, which send her down to the mat. Jillian got her up and whipped her to the ropes. The blonde diva was going for another clothesline but Mickie quickly ducked and made a high kick but her move was suddenly blocked and Mickie was being clotheslined once again.

Minutes had passed with Jillian with the dominance on her side as Mickie was down to her knees.

_Mickie! Mickie! Mickie!_

The crowd was all she needed to boost back her energy when her body felt like it couldn't go on. She could feel the sharp pull from pain the roots as Jillian pulled her by the hair one again and sending her to the turnbuckle. Mickie was a bit woozy but she didn't let it got in her way in her match. She managed to regain her strength and she would be as quick as lightning. She got to the top turnbuckle with help from the ropes just as Jillian ran up to her and wrapped her legs around the neck of the blonde diva and executed a headscissors takedown.

She got up to her feet and the crowd roared jubilantly by her display of determination. Mickie taunted Jillian and beckoned her hands to the opponent.

"Come on, come on get up!"

Jillian got up with her body in an unsteady position; her legs were wobbling and her hand on her forehead. Mickie got her opponent into a facelock and raised her finger up in the air just to get the crowd hyped up as she let out a shout and planted the Tornado DDT on Jillian and turned her over so that her shoulders would touch the mat in order to make the pin.

1…2…3!  
_  
Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The bell had sounded and Mickie's music was turned on again and Lilian Garcia would announce Mickie the winner. The brunette diva got up to her feet and the referee raised her hand in victory while her other hand was massaging her neck after a well fought match that earned cheers from the crowd. She made a smile and made a wave to the thousands of people. She climbed up the turnbuckle and raised her arms up as she absorbed the ovation she has received from the sold out crowd. Then Mickie made her exit and made her way up the ramp to the backstage. She raised both her hands once again up with a grin on her face in appreciation to the support she has received from the thousands of fans around her.

* * *

Mickie was making her way back through the quiet corridor to the women's locker room. She gasped a bit to catch her breath and kept on walking. It was a good match and she enjoyed the competition she has gotten. But then that grin of hers would be turned into a frown and stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. Mickie sighed and ran her hair as her shoulder got near to the wall. She knocked her head gently against the wall and made a deep sigh again. The brunette diva would then found herself in an unusual state, with her back now against the bare wall; she sank slowly down to the floor. Her eyes started to sting and her lips were pressed firmly together as if she was afraid to make a sound. She couldn't hold it in much longer no matter how much she tried to keep to herself and wanted to hide it deep into the darkness of the unknown. She let her tears shed out of her dark brown eyes as she sat there on the floor, alone and weak by something that pierced her heart as she cried in the quiet corridor. 

**Don't forget your reviews so I'll know how good this chapter is, lol. They will be very much appreciated! Thank you lots!**


	2. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Thanks to all who made reviews for my first chapter, they're very much appreciated! Here's the next chapter. I hope it's okay, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 - A Shoulder to Cry On**

As anyone could see that this was the unusual state that Mickie James would be in. No one knew what was wrong. Only she knew the answer to that.

Her face was now stained by the fresh tears coming down from her brown eyes. She sat there on the floor with her face buried in her hands as she kept on crying constantly.

"Mickie?"

She stopped when she heard a voice above her. Her face was still in her hands, afraid to show it to anyone who happened to pass through the corridor.

As she looked up, the tears leave a wet mark along her cheeks that could be clearly seen that she has been crying. Paul London, crouched down to face her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Mickie wiped off the tears with the back of her hand. "It's nothing."

She knew that nobody would buy it. Come on, Mickie James was _crying _backstage, let alone in the corridor when anyone could find her there and she said it was nothing at all?

"There has to be something that's bothering you."

Mickie James sighed and slapped her hands into her face and made a shake with her head.

"No there isn't, okay?

"I'm sure it's something otherwise I wouldn't have seen you like this. Come on, talk to me."

Mickie sighed. "Okay yeah there is something."

"What?"

"Just to keep it short and simple. My boyfriend broke up with me."

"Oh, just recently?"

"Yeah just before I came here."

"Oh, then I guess tonight's wasn't your night, huh?"

Mickie scoffed. "Maybe it's not."

"Then I guess I shouldn't ask why?"

"No, I'll tell you."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It sounded personal."

"No really, it's okay."

Paul nodded. "Okay."

He turned around with his heels so his back is leaned back on the wall as he sat on the floor next to her. Mickie made a sniffle as she smoothed out her hair with her hand so it would rest on her shoulders.

"Alright I'm listening," said Paul.

Mickie made a sigh before she spoke. "His name is Sean. We've been out for about five months now and everything was great until he called me that afternoon to meet him at a café we go to a lot."

"And you two had a chat before you got here, right?

"Yeah that's right," said Mickie. "He said that there was something he wanted to tell me, that why he called me over."

Paul nodded. "I see."

Mickie sighed. "This is stupid. I don't even know if crying about it is even worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he broke up with me because he said I'm not good enough."

Paul was bewildered when he heard this. "What?"

"That's the same thing I said," Mickie shrugged. "But that's what he told me."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Well I really don't know anymore and I couldn't even care less either."

Crying about it seemed to be pointless when she doesn't even understand it herself. Sean was such a sweet guy and she loved him so much. And now their relationship has come to an unexpected turn that Mickie herself couldn't understand why it had to end like this.

"Well he's an idiot for doing it," said Paul.

Mickie made a laugh and then made a shrug again. "I don't know, what if he's right?"

"You cannot be serious!"

"Well if he said that I'm not good enough then there must have been something that I've done wrong."

"I'm sure there isn't any," said Paul. "And besides, that reason he told you was very stupid. Any guy, who expected more of a girl that he _said_ he loves, doesn't really love her at all."

"I guess that is true but…"

She paused at her sentence.

"Go on." said Paul.

Mickie sighed. "I'm so confused right now. He also said that our relationship could never work and if we continue to go out, I would end up being hurt so he saved me from that."

Paul raised an eyebrow and made a laugh as he shook his head. "That is so bull. He's unbelievable. I mean save you from what he said?"

"He said he saved me from getting hurt."

"How could that save you if you're hurting now?"

That was the same question she wanted to know herself.

"That's the thing, I don't know…and it's so confusing. I mean he never had a problem with me going on the road 'cause he knows how passionate I am in this business and we would always stay in contact."

"Alright, so what made him end this relationship with you?"

"I don't know!" Mickie snapped. She didn't mean to snap like that she was hurt and at the same time, very bitter.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Paul. "I know you're very upset about it."

"I am upset! I mean I don't understand why he's doing this to me."

At the end of her sentence, Mickie started to break down into tears once again. Paul put her arms around her and that would lead Mickie to lean her head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I know it because you can get through this. Forget about this guy if you're meant nothing to him. He's a loser and I hope he knows that when he just loss someone who as caring, sweet, funny and loving as you are."

Mickie sniffled and then chuckled. "You're just saying just to make me feel better right?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're so sweet."

"Did I mention you can be annoying too?"

"Okay maybe not sweet as I thought!"

Paul laughed and then Mickie laughed along as well.

"Well that part helps," he grinned. "At least I got you smiling a bit."

"Yeah, you did." She lifted her head up to face him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Paul beamed. "Now what do you say we get out of here?"

Mickie nodded. "Okay."

Paul got up to his feet and then helped Mickie up as he stretched up his hand to her and Mickie smiled a bit and took it. He made a groan, a playful one as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Damn, you're not that light as I thought you are, are you?"

"Oh shut up!" said Mickie and then gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Paul massaged this shoulder and laughed.

"That served you right for saying that, London." Mickie grinned.

"I know, I've learned my lesson." He cleared his throat before closing his eyes and placed a finger to the side of his forehead.

"Note to self: Never mess with Miss James."

Mickie James laughed. "And you better get that good!"

"Oh I will! At least I think so."

"London!"

"Okay, I got it! I got it!"

They laughed and they walked down through the corridor together as they headed back to the locker room area.

* * *

Mickie came out from the women's locker room along with Candice behind her. The two divas, with baggage in hand, were heading out of the arena to go to their hotel. 

"Mickie, I still don't get this," said Candice. "You guys are so great together. What made him do such a thing? I mean telling you that you're not good enough for him?"

"I know, I don't get it either. But I don't care, I just want to get back to the hotel and sleep off the whole thing."

"The last thing you would want is to hear from that jerk again."

Mickie huffed. "Yeah. Oh Candy, I have to apologize for earlier. We were suppose to drive to the show together and I let you down."

"Oh that's okay honey. It was a fun drive with Randy while it lasted."

"I heard that he has a hard time arguing with you when it comes to entertainment in his car."

The dark haired diva made a grin. "I know, I totally made him listen to Celine Dion and Jennifer Lopez!"

"Ha, good one!" said Mickie.

The two divas were walking through the corridor but then came to a stop at a door when Mickie knocked. Then the door opened by one of the Hardy brothers, Matt.

"Oh hello girls,"

"Hey Matt, is Paul still there? I want to see him about something."

"Sorry, he left ten minutes ago."

"Oh okay, well thanks anyway. Candice and I are heading out."

"Alright, take care and see you tomorrow," said Matt.

The divas waved goodbye as they head out to the parking lot.

"Oh well, I could always see him tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, he's really sweet when he tried to cheer you up."

Mickie beamed. "Yeah he is. It's weird though because I don't even know him personally. I only know his name from the TV every Friday night."

Candice laughed. "Who knows, maybe you'll get to know him a little better now he's in the same roster as us now."

The brunette nodded. Maybe she will get to know him better. He seemed nice. To Mickie, it seemed strange yet awkward when she shared something with someone she doesn't even know. But maybe she considered him a friend now they're starting to talk to one another now. Before it used to be just a simple greeting just before going along their own way.

Soon enough, the divas got to the parking lot and loaded the truck with their bags and got into Mickie's car and drove off from the arena as they headed back to their hotel that they would be staying in for the night.

**Should I continue because I need to know lol. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Switched Seats?

**Thanks to xAttitudex, Amber, DarkenMystery and rory21 for the reviews on chapter 2!Sorry for the late update and I hope this chapter is okay, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Switched Seats?**

The brown eyes of the brunette diva were looking down mindlessly upon the bowl of cornflakes as they were swirled around in milk. She has no urge to eat breakfast, as a matter of fact; she hasn't eaten dinner last night. She never wanted to believe such an awful night she had concerning the breakup with her boyfriend. But unfortunately for Mickie, it did happen and she couldn't understand why. She was feeling a bit better though from the comfort she received from her two people, her best friend Candice and the other, surprisingly to be Paul London himself. Despite of the comfort she received, she knew that it couldn't heal her broken all in one night.

"Honey, come on you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Mickie, we have to go and train, remember? Please eat."

The brunette diva sighed when she got that pleading look on Candice's face. She made a nod and scooped up the milk soaked cornflakes in her spoon and made its way to her mouth as she ate it.

"There, are you happy now?"

Mickie pushed the bowl away from her. She was too upset to eat. The bowl would be returned to its place in front of her.

"Not quite," said Candice.

"Candy, seriously I'm not that hungry," said Mickie, who was irritated by this.

"You think I'm going to let you faint out in the lobby?" Candice asked. "I don't think so!"

"Well let it be that way! It's good enough than to cry for the whole night!"

"Look honey, what Sean did to you was totally unexpected."

"Hell yeah it is!" Mickie imploded. "How do you expect me to feel?!"

"I know you're upset," Candice said coolly.

"Which is exactly right 'cause I am upset and hurt all the same!"

"I know what you're going through. I mean it is bad enough to have your heart broken. But just remember that you have a House Show to go to and training should be your number one thing on your mind right now."

"Why of course," Mickie said sarcastically. "That should get him off my mind, thanks for the reminder."

Candice sympathesized her friend. She would hate to see in this state.

"Mickie, you will get through this. Maybe not be today, but you will."

The former three time Women's Champion nodded. She doesn't believe she will but all she could do now was to try.

"Okay." She picked up her spoon as she ate more cornflakes, then took another scoop and then another.

"I thought you said you're not hungry?"

"Candice, don't try to make me lose my appetite."

Candice grinned while Mickie slowly made a smile before turning back to her cold breakfast. She was feeling a bit better for now at least.

* * *

It was an hour drive to the airport and luckily for that their hotel was just close by to the hotel so they won't have to worry about missing their flight. They got checked in and they were soon they joined other Raw Superstars in the waiting room. Mickie and Candice found two empty seats next to Maria, who happened to drowning her mind with music from her ipod. She saw them coming and removed an earplug from one ear before she spoke. 

"Good morning."

"Good morning Maria. Are these seats taken?"

"No, so you guys can take them."

"Alright cool," said Mickie and took her seat and Candice took hers. A topic about fashion was soon into conversation as Maria checked out Candice's magazine. Mickie took out her novel and started reading until it was time for them to board.

* * *

"Oh well," said Candice with a shrug after Mickie told her the seat number. They were now heading towards their jet. "I'll see you when we get off then." 

"Yeah," said Mickie. "It's going to be a long flight though."

"I'm sure of it."

Soon the two divas would make a wave to each other and went off to their individual seats. Mickie placed her bags in her luggage compartment before taking her rightful seat by the window and taking up the same novel she was reading earlier. Her eyes would be on the printed words and turned a page as she past. There were two people who were falling deep in love. She sighed. She and Sean were just like the characters in the book. Why did it have to happen? Why now?

She was so busy reading that she didn't realize someone coming toward her.

"Why hello neighbor."

She looked up and smiled at the sight of the person.

"Hey there," said Mickie. "Did you just call me neighbor?"

"Yeah I did," One half of the high flying team and former tag team champion grinned at her.

"Apparently, I got begged to switch seats and it looks like I'm sitting next to you."

"Okay," said Mickie with a beam. So she would be sitting together with Paul. This six hour flight should be a very interesting one.

But then curiosity aroused her. "But hold on. Who was that desperate enough to switch seats with you?"

"Randy. Shocking, I know. That's not something he would do, I think."

"But why though?"

"Just to get close to this chick with dark hair, with the lip gloss on, that girl I always see you hang around with." Paul grinned. "Does that ring a bell to you?"

Mickie laughed. "Candice! Wow, imagine that."

"Oh yeah, I mean who ever heard of a legend killer who begs? You know, they should be an article about it in the next wwe magazine. That should be an interesting read."

They shared a laugh and Paul would take his aisle seat next to the former Women's Champion.

"Wow, it sure is weird, huh?" said Mickie. "You and me sitting together I mean."

"It is kind of weird, now you got me thinking of it. But in a good way of course."

Mickie nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Oh by the way, I was looking for you last night in your locker but you already left."

"Oh you were?"

"Yeah, to tell you thanks for the talk we had."

"I could recall that you've already done that," Paul grinned.

The brunette made a chuckle. "I know, but I just want to show you how much I really appreciate it."

Paul nodded. "You're welcome, glad I can help. So how are you doing?"

"I'm getting better, not so much though," Mickie said honestly. "But I will get over it soon enough."

"That's good."

Mickie returned the smile that was given to her. He was such a nice a guy and they wouldn't have been talking right now if it weren't for the draft lottery and she was happy about that too.

The male voice was then heard from the speakers, telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts as they were going to fly into the air.

"Alright, we're now going to fly!"

Mickie laughed. "Yeah."

Mickie was looking out the window and see other planes coming in and out. She then turned to see Paul taking out a game from his pocket.

"Oh cool, you have a PSP?"

"Well it's not really mine," he said with a mischievous grin. "It's Brian's and I kind of stole from him."

Mickie grinned. "Wouldn't he notice that it's missing?"

"Nah, I doubt it. He bought four Spiderman comics at this stall we went to at the airport. He's a Spiderman fanatic! So that should make him forget about it for the while."

It wasn't long before the brunette diva would burst into laughter when a voice sounded from somewhere in the middle of the row of seats.

"Paul! You better not waste its battery life or you'll pay!"

"Or maybe not," Paul said and laughed.

The plane has taken off at last and the Raw Superstars would be heading to the next city to start a House Show and Mickie would be so excited about it. At least for now, the thought of Sean slipped off the mind of the diva as Mickie placed her Danielle Steel novel aside and looked over on Paul's shoulder watching him play a game of Nascar.

**Please leave your reviews, I would like to know what you think. Thanks!**


	4. A Tuneful Discovery

**Thanks to xAttitudex, rory21, DarkenMystery and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – A Tuneful Discovery**

"Come on lazy bones, get up." 

"Just give me five minutes." 

"Mickie, you already had your five minutes."

"Yeah but…"

The brunette diva seemed too tired or perhaps too lazy to get off from her bed. They had rested for about an hour before they planned to head for the arena to train.

"This bed is oh-so comfy!" Mickie added with a moan, her hair was wildly spread across, her arms out freely and her feet out at the edge. "I could just stay like this for the whole day." 

"Not unless I do something about it." 

"And what is that suppose t-" 

Before she could finish, her face got slapped with a pillow, courtesy of the dark haired diva and best friend Candice Michelle.

"Hey!"

Mickie quickly responded with her hand clutching tightly to her own pillow and swung it back to the diva's pretty face. Eventually, a pillow fight ensued and they would be giggling madly as if it has been a long time since they had this much fun. Soon they stopped, catching their breath as a diva would fall back to her own bed but at the same time, controlling their laughter seemed to be the hardest thing to do.

"Okay Candi, you win! I'm up, are you happy now?" 

"Hmmm…not quite."

Mickie raised her eyebrow at her.

"Not quite." 

Candice laughed hysterically by the look on her Mickie's frown when she finally threw a pillow at her when she didn't at least expect it.

"Okay, I'm happy now." 

"I'm going to get you, mark my words Miss Michelle!" 

Candice grinned. "So are you going to take a shower or what?" 

Mickie shook her head and laughed as she got up and head toward the bathroom. About two minutes later, she came out with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her. She unzipped her suitcase and took out her training attire and a pair of white trainers. Soon she got dressed, her hair brushed back into a playful ponytail and lips shone with glitter thanks to her lip gloss.

"Ready to go?"

"I am when you are." 

Mickie picked up her sports shoulder bag and followed Candice out to the door, who then locked the door with the key. They would pass through a few doors on either side before they got to an elevator to transport them to the lobby.

"So you and Paul are getting along huh?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well it seems like you two have bonded." 

"Look Candi, if you're suggesting that it's-" 

"I'm not saying that it's something romantic," Candice quickly put in defensively. "I'm just saying that you got along with him pretty well." 

"Yeah I suppose so," said Mickie. She hasn't got to know him properly ever since he and Brian got drafted to Raw. But last night seemed to be awkward yet interesting since it was perhaps their first time they would ever have a deep conversation.

"He's a nice guy though."

Candice beamed. "Who knows, maybe you'll get to see him again today." 

"Maybe."

Mickie made a small smile on her face. It would be nice to see him in the arena. But there was something that was still troubling her and then let out a sigh.

"Something wrong, honey?" 

"It's nothing. I'm fine." 

Mickie knew it for herself that she was definitely not fine. Not when someone that has her whole heart had made her world collapse right before her eyes. Candice was aware that she was being bothered but she rather not put it into discussion. As she watched her best friend gazing mindlessly at her own two feet, she thought,

"_Poor Micks. She really took it hard. I hope she will get over him soon enough."_

_------------_

A long two hour drive got them to the arena and eventually Candice found a spot at the reserved parking area. They got out with bags in hand and Candice locked the rental car with a key and slipped them into the bag pocket.

"I hope we could use the ring today. My hurricarana could use some working on." 

"Don't worry it's not that many of us who come here to train anyway." 

"That's true."

The two Raw divas beamed and greeted some of the crew members as they went through the still corridors and finally out on the steel ramp which would lead them to the squared circle. The arena was full of silence, but of course, there wouldn't be a full house until the next few days, which would be a houseshow.

Mickie and Candice walked down the ramp and dropped their bags next to the steel steps. They would climb on the apron and went under the ropes and would be going to start their warmup.

"Candice!" 

The dark haired diva looked around her as to follow that voice that called her.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, someone's calling." 

Candice looked around, still baffled that she heard a voice and no one wasn't around.

"Over here!"

Candice heard it again from behind her so she turned and looked up at the large empty rows of red seats. Finally she caught a glimpse of a figure that seemed to be wearing a white t-shirt which thankfully was very clearly notable.

"Oh there!" said Candice, her eyes were now looking at the right place where the caller was. She was full of giggles when she saw him waving and did the same in return. 

"Isn't that Randy?" Mickie asked. 

"Yes it is," said Candice with a giggle.

"Are you going to train?" 

"Yes I am!" Candice replied, her voice would be encircling the divas with echoes until they faded away. "You're here to train too?" 

"Nah, I just got here actually. Just chillin' out here for a bit." 

"So does that mean you're going to watch me?"

"Do you want me to?" 

Candice looked at the Mickie, who folded her arms and frowned.

"I'm not taking any part in this. This is between you and him."

"Aw Micks…" 

"Well if you want him to stay, then that's fine with me. I'm not your mother, you know." 

"Okay Mommy," said Candice.

Mickie gave a playful punch to the dark haired diva's arm. Candice grinned at this and turned back to the self proclaimed Legend Killer and beckoned her hand.

"Yeah, come on down." 

Candice sighed cheerfully and giggled to herself while Randy was on his way down the concrete steps. As the brunette diva freed up her arms and legs in preparation for a short warm up, she said,

"Whatever it was, Jennifer and Celine sure did something to him." 

"What?" 

"I mean since after last night he seemed to haven fallen for you." 

Candice forced out a laugh. "Me? He's fallen for me? Randy Orton, of all people?" 

"Well isn't it obvious? First he ditched me for you and now he 'just so-happened' to be here and now he's coming to watch you train." 

Candice laughed. "He didn't ditch you, okay? He switched seats with Paul and you _did _admit that you're happy that Randy did."

She was right though she wasn't sure that _happy_ was the right word. Mickie was a bit cheerful, there was no doubt about it, that Paul sat next to her on the plane. He was a cool guy and he had helped out during her time for a need of comforting.

"Alright," Mickie shrugged. "Well Randy's sitting down now and is waiting to see you shake your ass off. So you got what you wanted." 

Candice's jaw dropped down with a scoff and was going for a kick to Mickie's bottom but she missed and added with a chortle, "Can we start now?"

"Of course." 

So the warm up began. Mickie would be counting along to each bit of exercise they would do as the former world heavyweight champion looked on from the front row.

------------

The session lasted for an hour and Mickie was left alone, walking through the corridors to get to the women's locker room to hang out there for a bit while Candice had remained, only to join Randy at the seating area, perhaps to discuss his thoughts on the divas' session and, if the conversation stretched out a bit longer, other things that come to mind.

"Just for a minute she said," said Mickie, rolling her eyes. "I know her too well to know that a _minute _could mean hours." 

With her hand clutching to the strap hanging over her shoulder, she walked leisurely since she doesn't have anything else to do besides to relax a bit before heading back to the hotel. Though she doesn't know why she would be thinking of him now, but maybe she was just curious…just curious of what Paul was doing right at this moment. She hasn't seen him around the arena, nor did she ask if she would meet him there. She would of if he was staying at the same hotel as her, but he wasn't.

"Oh well, there's always the houseshow."

There was no doubt that she could meet him there.

"_Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
Well the phone don't ring 'cause my friends ain't home…"_

She paused. Those words were very familiar to her. Mickie could them from afar and it seemed like it came from the locker room that wasn't too far from her. As she went closer, the sound was louder by each step she took. Mickie got to the door and pressed her ear onto the door to listen. From a familiarise tune from a guitar, a grin was spread on her face when she had finally concluded from the words she knew where they were from…

"_When you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
Things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone…"_

It was the song 'When You're Gone' by her all-time favorite artist Bryan Adams.

"Oh I love this song!"

Then something else came to mind. There was someone inside the men's locker room. There was no other Superstar in the arena, expect for Randy and he's with Candice at the moment. So with her hand firmly on the door handle, she pressed it down and it had clicked open and she went in. Instantly, Mickie blinked with disbelief by what she had discovered. Was she dreaming?

Apparently the person had his back toward her so he didn't notice that she came in. He was indulged deep into the words and the tune of his guitar that he probably didn't hear the door open or perhaps thought it was a fellow wrestler who came in and just kept on playing anyway.

"_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
Things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone…"_

"_Baby when you're gone…"_

The words faded and so did the sound on the strings ended in a low pitch. Mickie just stood, very impressed but at the same time, still surprised by what she had witnessed.

"So you're back? What took ya?"

Mickie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Obviosuly, he didn't know that she was standing there all this time.

"Paul?" 

"Oi!" He got startled by the female voice and turned to see Mickie herself. He seemed slightly embarrassed by this and made a laugh.

"Hey there," said Paul. "You almost gave me a heart attack." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay," Paul beamed. "I didn't know you were here. I thought you were Brian." 

"Yeah," said Mickie with her arms folded. "I figured as much." 

"So…" Paul paused, thinking as to ask the question or not. "How long have you been here?" 

Mickie smirked. "Oh let's see…just long enough to discovery your hidden talent."

"Hidden talent?" 

"Well you didn't tell me that you could sing and play a guitar!" 

Paul shrugged. "I guess there are plenty of things that you don't know about me." 

"Yeah I'm sure," she agreed. So how long have you been playing?" 

"Ever since I was thirteen. I started singing when I was eight when I joined a choir back in my elementary school."

"Wow, so you could sing and play a guitar? Tell me why you're here in the first place?"

Paul laughed. "Well I never considered it to be a career of my liking. I mean wrestling was all I ever think about. Besides, music as a hobby is good enough for me."

Mickie nodded, impressed by his talent. Never in a million years did she though of him singing, let alone playing a guitar as well. 

"So Miss James," With a change in his voice, Paul was imitating as the British man particularly a fellow wrestler, William Regal. "Would you like to take the liberty to learn more about me?" 

"Yeah sure," said Mickie with a chortle. 

"How about we chat over ice-cream?" 

"Ice cream?" said Mickie.

"That is correct," said Paul, still in his 'British' accent. 

"Oh."

"Too simple for you?" 

"No, it's not that. It's just…" 

Mickie never thought of going out so soon when she had just broke up with her boyfriend just the other night. She sighed and drooped her head down. She was in silence until Paul got up from the bench and went over to her.

"I understand," Paul told her.

"Do you?" 

He nodded. "But it's not really a date date, if you know what I mean. It's more like hang out with a friend." 

"So, that's what it really is?"

"Yeah," he said truthfully. "I know you have been through a lot so why not go out for a rocky road, that could cheer you up or better yet a pistachio…oh ewww not pistachio! What was I thinking?! Bleh!"

Paul stuck his tongue out in disgust and Mickie would be cracking up with laughter.

"Okay, skip that. Vanilla is definitely a good choice of flavor. You can't go wrong with vanilla!" 

Mickie laughed and then Paul would join to laugh at himself for his goofiness. Then the laughter would die down when a door opened and a blonde haired man came inside with a _Dr. Pepper_ soda can in his hand.

"Oh hey Mickie." 

"Hi Brian."

"Candice was looking for you earlier." 

"Oh she is?" It would take her a second to realize that she was also in the arena. "Oh she is! I was supposed to be at the women's locker room."

"Well you might catch her there." 

"Alright cool, thanks for the message." 

"No problem. So am I interrupting something 'cause I am, I would just go-"

"No it's okay," Mickie insisted. "I have to leave anyway." She turned back to Paul. "So when can we go?" 

"How about tonight after the houseshow?" 

"Yeah okay, sounds good." 

Paul beamed. "Great. I'll see you later." 

"Okay bye." Mickie picked up her bag and stopped by the door and turned back.

"Oh by the way, that song you played earlier happens to be my favorite." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," said Mickie. "Well, see ya." 

"Cheerio." 

The brunette diva grinned and held her hand for a wave and went out of the door. Brian turned to him and laughed.

"Dude, what's with the accent?" 

"I was just being random," said Paul with a grin. "You know me."

Then a thought came to mind. They both liked the same song. That was the only thing that Paul knew about excluding the fact her knowing her personally.

_So she likes the song too? I guess that's kinda cool._

----------------

"There you are!" 

Candice stood up from the couch when Mickie came in.

"Where were you?" 

"I was with Paul." 

"Paul…as in Paul London?" 

"Yeah, him. We happened to have a very interesting meeting." 

"Oh really?" Candice asked with a smirk. "How was that?"

Mickie made a smile and then said, "Let's just say that he's full of surprises."


	5. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Thanks to MissPhilippinesSuperstar, Jorrieprincess, xAttitudex, rory21 and x.SportyPunkPrincess.x for the reviews. Sorry for the late update! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you like it! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

Mickie was sitting on the leather couch in the women's locker room, reading a fashion magazine. She turned the page and stopped at that new page when one of the accessories caught her eye as she read the description of the item. It's a luxurious white leather handbag with gold rings that were connecting to the strap From the looks of it, it seemed to be costly. And it was, when Mickie saw the price of it.

"Damn, look at the price! But that bag looks hot though. I would love to take it to go shopping! I'm so in love with it, aren't you?"

She had expected an immediate reply but there wasn't one.

"Candi?"

Mickie turned to her best friend, who apparently didn't pay any attention. The dark haired diva's eyes were glued to the small device and her fingers were pressing the keys furiously.

"Candi?" Mickie repeated.

"Hmm?"

Mickie rolled her eyes. She was still text messaging that certain someone. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Were you listening to a word I said just now?"

"Yeah." Candice said simply, her eyes were still locked onto the screen, pressing the keys away like there was a sudden urge to send a text as soon as possible.

"What did I just say then?" Mickie asked.

"Uh, something about a hot dog?"

Mickie laughed. Obviously, Candice wasn't paying _any_ attention whatsoever.

"I was talking about a bag," Mickie corrected. "_A bag_!"

If Mickie hadn't known better, she would say that Candice was definitely sinking deep down into another world. That conclusion could be so as Candice was giggling madly as she slid her cell phone into her back pocket.

"Yeah okay," said Candice as if she was ready to have a proper conversation. "So…what were you saying about hot dogs? I thought you and Paul are going for ice cream."

"_We are_," said Mickie through gritted teeth. "Geez Candi, you've been gone to the Planet of Love for the past five minutes."

Candice laughed. "Excuse me? Planet of Love? Where did that come from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mickie asked. "Or do you want me to sing it for you?"

Candice raised her eyebrows at her while Mickie smirked at her. Before Candice could ask a question, she got her answer almost instantly.

"Randy and Candi sitting in the tree-"

"Don't," Candice interjected but that didn't stop Mickie from singing in a childlike tone.

"K-I-S-"

Candice quickly grabbed the magazine that Mickie was reading and slapped her on the shoulder with it. Soon the two divas were bursting into laughter.

"Come on Mickie stop teasing," said Candice. "I'm being serious now."

"Oh gosh Candi, you can't deny that you like the guy. So why not go for it?"

"Well because…"

"Because what?"

"Because he's my friend."

"A friend that you've been sending loads of messages to for the day? Don't make me laugh."

"You're teasing me again!" 

"Now Candice, really I'm being serious this time. Am I lying about you liking Randy?"

Mickie looked at her and the dark haired diva responded with a sigh.

"Say no more," Mickie concluded. "You like him and that's a fact."

Candice let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Are you turning into a Phoebe Halliwell or something?"

"Well maybe I am since she's my favorite character on Charmed!"

Candice simply rolled her eyes and laughed. "Anyway, do you think I should tell him?"

"Yeah of course," said Mickie. "It shouldn't hurt to try. I'm sure he feels the same about you."

The dark haired diva nodded and then made a smile. "Okay, thanks for that bit of advice. I'll go see him after his match."

"Cool," said Mickie.

"So…" Candice began. Now she had her turn to tease her. "Aren't you going to get ready for your date?"

"Okay one it's not just a date, it's a _friendship_ date and two yes I'm about to."

"Who says it is?" Candice scoffed.

"Actually, Paul did," said Mickie. "If you don't believe me, ask him."

Candice chuckled. "Okay fine, I'll take your word for it." Then her voice turned serious as she was concerned for her. "But Micks, I do want you to be happy. You deserve so much better than that good for nothing-" 

"I don't want to talk about this now," Mickie cut in before Candice could go even further about Sean. "I just want to forget about it for one night. So can we not talk about this, please?"

Candice sighed. "Fine. But I know you're still hurting and I know that you still lov-"

"Drop it okay?" Mickie retorted. "Just drop it. I don't want to hear that word. Not now and certainly not ever."

Candice opened her mouth again to say something when a knock on the door stopped her.

"I'll get that," said Mickie and she got up and went for the door. As she opened the door, a smile suddenly lit up on her face when she met the black haired man dressed neatly in a peach shirt and jeans.

"Hello Miss James," said Paul said with a smile. 

Mickie giggled. "Wow you're all dressed up already?"

"Yep," said Paul. "I just come to check to see if you want to go now. I know I said that we'll go after the house show but since I had Brian and I had our match already like an hour ago-"

"You wondered if I wanted to go now."

"That's right."

Mickie grinned. "Yeah sure. Just give me a few minutes."

"Take your time. Meet me at the catering room when you're ready."

"Okay, see ya."

Mickie closed the door and couldn't help but to giggle. Her smile hadn't faded away from her face. He was such a nice guy and she would have her chance of getting to know him a little better besides knowing the fact that he was a good singer and a guitarist.

That smile on her best friend's face was the exact one that Candice had wished for instead of seeing her cry. She could feel the pain of heartbreak that Mickie went through but Candice wanted her to move on past it somehow. So with that thought in mind, she decided to go with Mickie's wishes.

That was to drop the subject about Sean.

"So do you need help in picking out an outfit? Or are you fine on your own?"

"Well I do need some assistance," said Mickie.

Candice smiled at her. "Alright then."

-----

Humming away to a tune of a particular song, Paul was sitting at a table in the catering room with his elbows on the table as he was waiting on Mickie to get ready. It seemed weird to him but the brunette diva was all he ever thought about since he comforted her. Perhaps he was only concerned because of her breakup?

That could be the reason. Despite of not knowing her that well since he and his best friend Brian moved to the Raw roster a month ago.

She seemed to be a little better he thought as Paul smiled faintly. Although he hadn't met her ex boyfriend in person, he certainly was a jerk for letting go of a beautiful woman like that. He shook his head. Whoever that guy was really stupid.

Mickie deserved so much better. Hopefully she would find the guy who could mend her heart whole again.

"Baby when you're gone…" he began to sing softly to the words of his favorite song. "I realize I'm in love…"

He was genuinely surprised to find out that they both had one thing in common. They both liked the same song.

"Days go on and on and the nights just seem so long…"

Paul looked up to see his best friend entering the catering room. Brian saw him sitting there alone and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy," said Paul.

"Hey Paul," said Brian as he came to join him. "I thought you left already."

"Nope, not yet. Mickie's getting ready so I'm here waiting for her."

"Oh okay. So how's the song writing going?"

"It sucks," said Paul and chuckled. "I don't think I'm getting anywhere with it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Brian.

"Yeah but this is my mom we're talking about. I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea for a birthday gift."

"Are you kidding me? It's the best thing you could ever think of."

Paul sighed. He thought so too. His mother's birthday would be coming up in a few weeks and so far, his mind had been blank. No boost of inspiration whatsoever. So how could he write a song if he had not a clue of what to write?

"I'm sure everyone has that feeling from time to time," said Brian. "You know that you're going to write something special and yet you don't have anything down on paper. That's how it is sometimes you know? So don't worry, something will come up."

"Yeah I hope that something _will_ come up in time. Otherwise I'm doomed. I'm doomed!"

"Don't be so overdramatic."

"Do I sound like it? Gosh. Do sound I like a girl who just broke her fingernail?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Okay this is so not like me."

"I know."

They chuckled and soon Paul looked up on time to see the short brunette diva entering the spacious room.

"Oh she's here," said Paul.

Brian turned around to see her. "Alright you go on. Have a nice time."

"We will. See ya later."

Paul got up from his seat and went over to Mickie. She looked lovely in her baby blue halter top and a pair of denim jeans. She smiled and walked slowly toward him.

"Well I'm ready to go," said Mickie.

"Cool. You look great by the way."

"So do you. Let's go shall we?"

"Don't need to ask me twice."

Mickie giggled as he offered an arm to her and she took it happily. Soon they walked out of the catering room with linked arms as they head towards the parking lot.

-----

The date or rather the 'friendship date' in Paul's words, went smoothly. They bought three scoops of ice cream flavor at the ice cream parlor.

"Pistachio," said Paul softly so the woman couldn't hear him as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Bleh!"

Mickie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I think it's good. Well in my opinion anyway."

"You actually like this stuff?"

"Yeah I do."

Paul simply nodded as he made an 'Okie dokie' face. "No comment."

The short brunette woman slapped him playfully on the shoulder. She had never met anyone as goofy as him.

"Ow," said Paul, although it didn't hurt at all. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," said Mickie and made a smirk. The woman handed them the two cones, each with three scoops of ice cream. Paul paid for them.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"You're welcome," the woman beamed as they went out the door.

Mickie and Paul spotted a wharf that wasn't so far from the parlor and decided to hang out there for a while. As they ate their ice cream, they went deep into conversation and the laughter would crackle into the cool night air every now and then. They didn't seem to be aware of the time as the minutes turned to hours.

"So she eventually found us hiding up in the tree," Paul was saying about a funny recollection he had during his childhood. "And saw our faces covered up with chocolate frosting. So you can say what we had been caught red handed or to my words, chocolate handed!"

Mickie laughed. "Oh wow, that's hilarious! You and your brothers are so greedy!" 

"No need to tell me that," said Paul and laughed. "We learnt our lesson."

"To always ask first before you take?"

"No. Always take napkins with you!" 

Mickie hit playfully on the shoulder. "Paul!" 

"I'm just kidding! But yeah our lesson was to…well what you just said."

They laughed.

"Wow what an amazing view," said Mickie as she looked up into the sky to see the glittering stars and the moon.

"Yes it's great out here."

As she looked up into the sky, it reminded her of something that made her giggle.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I'm just thinking about this silly dream of mine when I was a kid."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. It was nothing big really."

"I'm sure it was something."

"Well…I've always wanted to fly."

"Fly as in flying an aeroplane?"

"No I mean flying as flap your wings like a bird."

"Oh," Paul laughed. He gave her a knowing look. "That was your dream?"

"I know right?" said Mickie and laughed. "My mom said it was impossible for me to grow wings."

"Aw you must be crushed to hear that."

"Yeah I was," said Mickie and chuckled. "But you know how kids are with that kind of imagination."

"Tell me about it," Paul chuckled. "I dreamt that King Kong is going to eat me."

"Okay whoa, that was some nightmare!"

"It was. You know what the funny part is? I took a bunch of bananas from the kitchen and scattered them all around the front yard, hoping that he would eat those instead of coming to eat us!"

Mickie laughed so hard than she ever had. It had been such a long time she had a good laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Paul as he tried to stop laughing. "We were talking you and flying right? Sorry about that."

"That's okay." Mickie chuckled. "So anyway, in the end, I forgot about this crazy dream of flying."

Paul grinned. "Well you're traveling on planes now so you should be happy right?"

Mickie laughed. "Yeah but I just to fly like a free bird you know? Just to go up in the sky, to feel the wind in your hair…to see the whole world below you and…wait, am I going on too much?"

Paul smirked. "Yes you are."

She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Will you stop doing that?" said Paul and rubbed his shoulder. "Are you planning to send me to the hospital or what?" 

"I will be if you stop teasing."

"Gee thanks for the warning," said Paul and rolled his eyes.

Mickie chuckled. Paul looked at him and then gave him to the laughter too.

"So are you ready to go?" Paul asked. "It's ten thirty now."

"Already? Gosh, time does fly fast when you're having fun!" 

"I guess so," Paul chuckled. "Come on let's go."

Mickie beamed as they head out leisurely to the promenade. Paul began to sing a song that she knew very well of. They had only had one thing in common and that was they were big fans of one particular artist. The short brunette diva smiled and couldn't help but to sang along to _Heaven_ too.

"There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free."

Paul looked at her and smiled.

"Now nothing can take you away from me. We bin down that road before but that's over now. We keep coming back for more…"

Then they sang the chorus together.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it here in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"I love that song," said Mickie.

"Hey we're not done yet," said Paul.

Mickie chuckled. "Let's sing something else. You know the song _Here I Am_?"

"From the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron?"

"Yeah that one."

"Okay," said Paul and beamed. He began to sing.

"Here I am. This is me."

"There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be," was Mickie's turn. Then they sang together as a duo.

"Here I am. It's just me and you. And tonight we make our dreams come true."

"You know the song_ Somebody_?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do!" said Mickie. "I need somebody, somebody like you!" 

"Everybody needs somebody!"

They laughed.

"I have the whole Bryan Adams CD collection in my car," said Paul.

"No way!" said Mickie. "I only have one album with all the greatest hits."

"Cool. Well if you like if you want, we can listen to some of his music." 

"Really? Awesome!" 

They linked arms once more as they sang random songs that came to mind. But the one they enjoyed most was their favorite _When You're Gone._

Mickie had a fun time hanging out with Paul. He was a really cool guy. He was goofy when he wanted to be but he was still cool.

It seemed that her ex boyfriend Sean was out of her mind.

For now at least.

**Next chapter: Mickie finds out the real reason why Sean broke up with her…and her heart gets crushed afterwards.**


	6. Sean's Secret

**Thanks to xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, Inday, Jorrieprincess,rory21, sabby56, DarkenMystery and Misshardy4eva for the reviews. Wow, I haven't updated this since November lol. Sorry about that, blame writer's block lol. Yes Sabby I got your message and your wish is granted lol. I hope the chapter is okay. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 6 – Sean's Secret**

Sitting in a cross legged position, Mickie was in her usual session that was meditating in the centre of the ring. She would meditate every morning for an hour before she could start training.

With her eyes closed, she could block all distractions very easily and not even the vibration of her cell phone could break her concentration. Of course there was always voice mail so anyone who was trying to reach her could leave a message and as soon as her session was over, Mickie could call the person back.

Right now, she was consumed in her own world filled with peace. Her mind was now calm and quiet. She was coming into contract with the energy that she needed for her match later on that day. As she breathed deeply, her muscles in her body got loosened and so she was at a peace of mind.

She felt another vibration and this time it wasn't her cell phone. She had actually felt the ring moving…but that didn't break her concentration either. Mickie could sense the presence of someone who was now in the ring.

And the tranquility was soon broken by a voice.

"Hey girl. I'm sorry to disturb you but there's something that you should know."

Opening her eyes, Mickie looked up at her best friend. "What is it?"

"Well someone is here to see you," said Candice. She had a frown on her face and Mickie could tell that Candice wasn't happy about something. Candice continued. "And I don't think you'll happy if I tell you who it is."

"Who's here? Tell me."

Candice made a weary sigh. "It's Sean."

"What?" Mickie stood up quickly. "He's here?"

"Yes…unfortunately."

Mickie looked at her. Her eyebrows cocked up by the news. Not only was she surprised that her ex boyfriend came to visit her, she was confused as well.

"But why would he come to see me? I thought that things are over between us."

Candice simply shrugged. "I have no idea. I've tried to tell him off but he refuses to leave until he sees you. So I think you should go and see what he wants."

Mickie hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to be in pain and tears again. It had been a week since the breakup and she was trying so hard to get over him.

Why did he come to see her? Right after they broke up? Had he not realized the pain he would cost her by his own presence?

"I know you don't want to," said Candice. "But you have to be strong when you face him. Whatever you do, don't do something you'll regret afterwards."

"Don't worry," said Mickie. "If he's trying to win me back that easy, he has to think again."

Candice smiled. "Good. He's out by the entrance of the arena."

Mickie nodded and Candice gave her a pat on the shoulder to help her ease a little before the confrontation. Mickie gave her a smile of appreciation and left the ring. As Candice looked on until Mickie disappeared from sight, she made another sigh.

"I hope she's going to be okay."

* * *

A short haired man checked the time on his watch before crossing his arms again as he stood by the entrance waiting for someone to come and meet him. He thought that she deserved an _explanation_ for the breakup. All that he told her before was a lie. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her why he broke up with her in the first place.

For now all he had to do was to wait and to tell her the whole truth. He hoped that Mickie could forgive him and that they could get back to their happy relationship. They had been through so much and they didn't let anything come their way. So they could overcome just about anything right?

He hoped so.

Then laughter came to break his train of thought. He looked back to see two men entering the arena with training bags.

"Oh shucks. I left my cell phone in the car," said the one with light brown hair. "I'll be back."

"Okay," said the other with black hair. "Uh Brian, don't you need a key to do that?"

"Oh right," said Brian and laughed as he took the key from his friend. "Thanks."

"See you in the locker room."

"Yeah," Brian yelled back as he went out of the glass doors. The black haired man turned around and stopped to give a friendly smile to a new face.

"Good morning."

"'Morning. Are you a wrestler?"

"Yes. I'm Paul London."

"I'm Sean Crane."

He offered a hand and Paul shook it. Sean smiled. "Nice to meet you Paul."

"Nice to meet you too. So tell me, are you new here?"

"Oh no, no," said Sean with a chuckle. "What I mean to say is that I'm not working here."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Paul with a laugh.

"It's okay. I'm just waiting for someone. Hopefully she got the message."

"Maybe I can help you find whoever it is you're looking for?"

"Well I saw her best friend just a while ago so I guess she's looking for her now."

"Oh okay then. If I happen to see her I'll tell her you're waiting."

"That would be great, thanks."

"No problem. So who are you looking for?"

"Mickie James. Do you know her?"

"Yes. Well professional speaking anyway," said Paul candidly. They had only gone out once so there wasn't much to say about her. "I don't know her too well."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah," said Paul. "Well I'll go find her now."

"Thank you very much," said Sean with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

"Same to you."

Paul turned to walk away. Then something made him stopped abruptly in his tracks. He turned to look at the man again with one question that popped up out of nowhere.

"Did you say your name is Sean?"

The man turned to look at Paul, his eyebrow cocked up in slight confusement. "Yes."

"Sean…as in Mickie's ex boyfriend?"

Sean folded his arms. "Who wants to know?"

"Just answer the question," said Paul, getting a bit annoyed by the tone in his answer.

Sean scoffed. "So what if I am? Is that so important?"

"Actually yes it is. Then Paul's tone of voice changed into a serious and a stern one at that. "So I can tell you to back off."

"What are you? Her security guard? I thought you are a wrestler."

"I am," said Paul through his gritted teeth. "I'm also happened to be someone who cares about her. So if you want to save yourself from getting an ass beating, then I suggest you leave now."

Sean let out a laugh and placed his chest above his chest. "Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm trying to get you intimidated," said Paul with a roll of the eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't know her."

"I don't know her _personally_. What I do know about is that she's staying away from you that's for sure."

"How do you know?" Sean asked with a smirk. "Clearly you don't know anything about her. So why are you coming to her defense?"

"Because I feel that there is a need to."

"Well you really are that stupid."

"Is that so? At least I didn't dump her and tell her that she's not good enough."

"I have my reason!" Sean snapped.

"Oh yeah? And what's--"

"Paul!"

The two men stopped and turned to the voice behind them.

"Mickie," said Sean with a smile. "I'm happy to see you."

Mickie folded her arms and looked at him. "I can't believe you have the nerve to come here after everything you put me through."

"Mickie, we really need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? I want nothing to do with you."

"Please Mickie. Just for a brief moment."

"If she doesn't want to then she doesn't want to," said Paul, coming to her defense.

Sean glared at Paul with annoyance. "She doesn't need you to answer for her."

"And she doesn't need _you_ to give her any more _pain_."

Paul was about to take a step toward him but Mickie got in between the two men and held out her hands to Paul to stop him.

"No don't please," said Mickie in a soft tone as she pulled him away by the arm. She made a glance at Sean before turning to Paul again. ""I'm going to talk to him. So let me handle this."

"I'm not going to let this jerk put you through this again."

"I know where you're coming from and believe me, I appreciate it. But I need to do this on my own."

Paul didn't like the idea one bit. He glared at Sean but looking back at Mickie.

"Fine then. I have to go anyway."

Mickie nodded and made a small smile for him. Brian came to meet Paul and soon they walked away together. Mickie let out a sigh before turning to her ex boyfriend, the least of all people she wanted to see.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Mickie asked as she folded her arms.

"Can we talk outside?"

Mickie was hesitant at first but then decided to give in to the idea. "Fine."

They walked out of the building and they got to the parking lot.

"Okay I'm sure you want to know why I broke up with you, right?"

"No," Mickie lied.

"I know you do," said Sean. "I can see it in your eyes."

"So what? Now you see I'm still hurting? Especially now that I have to face you?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Yeah, that's what you told me before. It's not going to change anything is it?"

Sean sighed. "But if you would let me explain, I hope that you would understand. You see…I made a huge mistake."

Mickie looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"I meant that I made a huge mistake into breaking up with you. It wasn't my intention at all."

"Wasn't your intention?" Now she was more confused. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You see the reason I did that is because…I was afraid of how you will react to…."

"React to what Sean?!" Mickie yelled with annoyance. "If there's something you want to say then spill it right now!"

Sean sighed. "You remember the argument we had two months ago?"

Mickie looked at him strangely. "The one about me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I remember. I also remember that you were being so unfair to me."

"Me? Being unfair? I think that you've wasted enough time around here, don't you? You've got a degree now and that's going to help you earn so much more!"

Mickie frowned as she placed her hands on her hips while staring at a hole through him. She had earned herself a degree in Business Management. She couldn't actually attend college though due to her hectic schedule, so she made a wise choice in taking a course online. While she was studying, she would study for at least an hour or two a day. Tiring as it was for her but it was worth getting the degree that could help her out in the future.

"Just because that you worked in a business where you can wear a suit and tie everyday, doesn't mean that it is 'superior'. Yes I do want the money but having a passion for something you love to do is just as important."

Sean scoffed and gave her a 'you have any idea what you said?' look.

"Wrestling? You almost got a broken neck and had your knee injured once…and you called _that_ a passion?"

"There are lots of others who have gotten through far worse than me!" Mickie argued. "And they keep on fighting and they got back as better as ever! You wanna know why? They did it out of love for the business!"

"Mickie listen to me. Take my advice and come back with me. I can help you with your business plan and then we could---"

"No. I want to do this on my own when I'm ready."

"But…"

"I told you before that you cannot change my mind about this…wait why am I wasting my time arguing with you again? What does this argument two months ago have to do with anything?"

Sean seemed hesitant for a moment and Mickie could sense that he was nervous when she asked the question as he stared into the ground.

"It has to do with a lot with that…."

"I don't understand."

Sean sighed. "On the night of the argument I walked out on you."

"Yeah I remember you did that…but why are you reminding me all of this?"

"It's because…" Sean trailed off. Mickie was getting impatient.

"Will you tell me what this is about?!"

He didn't say anything.

"You know what Sean? This is stupid. I'm out of here."

Mickie began to walk past him but then a sudden pull of her arm, making her spin to face him again.

"I wasn't at a friend's house that night," he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Mickie began with a confused look on her face.

"I told you that I was at a friend's house the night when we had the argument. Well the truth is that I wasn't."

"So…if you weren't there…then where were you?"

Sean knew that the moment would come to confess. He was silent for a minute but then he opened his mouth at last.

"I was…I was….at Ka…."

"Can you repeat that?"

It was getting hard for him now.

Sean made a weary sigh. He began to wonder how she was going to take it in.

"I was…" he repeated. "At Katie's."

"And who the hell is Katie?"

"She's…my secretary.

"I was so just out of it. I couldn't think straight. I was so angry at you for not seeing things the way I do. Then I found myself at her place and then…"

For some reason, Mickie felt like she couldn't breathe and then her eyes began to sting her.

"I'm so sorry Mickie…."

"So…so…"

Mickie found it hard to speak since she had reached at a time where she was going to burst at any moment.

"You cheated on me?" were the words that she couldn't get herself to believe.

"Yes…but that's not all of it…"

She looked at him in bewilderment and in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked, her voice now filled with anger and hurt.

"Since after that night, I went back to see her. I thought that since I can't be with you as much as I want, I thought I would just have her on the side…"

Before he could finish, Mickie was already backing away, slowly from him.

"Oh my god…"

"I know I was wrong!" said Sean. "I was going to confess it all to you but I couldn't bring myself to it so I lied to you! All the things I said to you were all part of a lie! I wasn't intended on breaking up with you in the first place. Believe me when I say that it's been hard for me to tell you all this. Mickie, hold on wait---"

"So you've been cheating on me…after all this time…."

"I'm so sorry…I…"

But then his sentence got cut short when a fierce slap was given to his face.

"Bastard! Mickie said hotly. Stream of tears came out from her eyes. "I hate you!"

And then without thinking, she ran out of the parking lot.

**Next chapter****: A search party is made for Mickie after it is found out that she didn't appear on Raw.**


	7. Last Breath?

**Thanks to sabby56, Jorrieprincess, rory21, xAttitudex, Inday, TorriexJohn and MyWishIsOfTheNIght for the reviews. I appreciate them all! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. . .Happy reading.**

**Chapter 7 – Last Breath?**

Her heart was pounding fast on her chest as she quickened her pace as she reached the corner of the long corridor. Somehow she had a feeling that something wasn't right.

And coming to that conclusion, Candice could be right.

The show had already begun an hour ago and still there was no sign of the short brunette woman. It wasn't like her best friend to miss a show, especially when it was now live and televised around the world. She would have called in to say that she would be arriving in a little late regardless of not being scheduled to a match that evening.

Mickie hadn't called or sent any text messages. Candice had tried to get into contact with her but unfortunately she kept on getting voice mail. This wasn't a good sign at all. Along the way she caught sight of two men having a conversation. They stopped when they saw Candice heading their direction.

"Hey Candice! What's the rush?" the dark haired man asked her with grin.

"Oh thank god I found you Paul!"

"What's wrong?" Paul's grin disappeared and a look on concern was then replaced on his face.

Candice was catching her breath and once she gained the energy, she spoke up again.

"Have you seen Mickie?"

"No sorry I haven't."

Candice made a groan. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Paul raised his eyebrow. "Why you ask?"

"Well I've been trying to get to her but no luck."

"Maybe she's coming in a little late?" Brian suggested.

"I guess she might have," said Candice. "But she would have called anyhow. It's not like her to miss a show regardless of not being scheduled for tonight. I'm very worried!"

"Hey don't worry alright? She will be fine," said Paul.

"I hope so. I mean I haven't heard from her in a day…"

"What do you mean?"

Candice sighed. "I mean I haven't heard from her since this morning."

"So she just…left the arena just like that?"

"Well that's what I'm thinking."

"But she couldn't have left you here without telling you," said Brian.

"Exactly," said Paul, agreeing with Brian's point. "I don't believe she's that kind of person to do that."

Candice nodded with agreement. "I don't believe it either. But it just doesn't add up you know?"

Now Paul was starting to worry about Mickie too. It seemed strange that she didn't appear for the live show.

"But when was the last time you saw her?" he asked.

Candice thought a moment and then slapped her forehead after realizing something.

"Oh my god," she began.

"What is it?" Brian asked. "Tell us."

"Come on Candice," said Paul. "Tell us!"

Candice ran a hand through her dark brown hair and bit her lower lip. "The last time I saw her, she was in the ring meditating and I went to tell her that her ex boyfriend was here to talk to him and…"

"Sean?" Paul said suddenly.

"Yes..." Candice nodded. "That was the last time I saw her. . ."

Paul was starting to get anxious now. "But wait...I met him."

"You did?" Candice asked, surprised by the bit of news she heard.

"Yeah I did. . .I would have kicked his ass right there and then but Mickie stopped me so. . ."

"Well I wouldn't mind since he deserved it," said Candice. "So then he'll know how much pain Mickie is going through!"

Paul nodded. "So. . .where could she be?"

Candice let out a weary sigh and then she couldn't help but to let her emotions show as tears shed from her eyes. "I don't know. . .but I'm really scared for her Paul. I really am. . ."

"Candice. . .what's wrong?"

The three superstars turned to see another fellow superstar who had a concerned look drawn on his face. His attention was only on the woman who appeared to be fragile at the moment. Without thinking, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him quickly.

"Oh Randy if you only know!"

The self proclaimed legend killer was taken aback by the state Candice was in. But he still held her close anyway.

"Where do you think Mickie is?" Brian asked Paul in a whisper.

Paul sighed. "I don't know. But let's pray that she's okay."

Looking at someone crying in another man's arms was one thing. To hear the sobs was another. Once you hear them, you couldn't help but to cry as well.

And as a single tear escaped from his eye, Paul had never felt this sensitive about someone he didn't really know very well. But that didn't mean that he shouldn't stop caring.

As of now, he truly did care.

**X x x x X**

"How could this happen to me? Why does it have to happen?"

Mickie was staring up at the night sky. He body was shaking violently due to the cold atmosphere she was in. The lights were too weak to overpower the darkness of the wharf. The light salty breeze couldn't give her the bit of comfort she needed.

Ever since she found out her ex boyfriend's secret, she felt as though a part of her no longer existed. Dead even. To Mickie it felt like as if her heart had been ripped out of her completely, only to leave her to suffer heartache.

"Why?" She looked up at the heavens as if to find answers to her questions. "What have I done to deserve this? I was so happy with him and now. . .he's gone. We're never going to get back together. . ."

As heartbreaking as it was, Mickie knew that it was too late to mend her world. To get it back to the way it used to be. That would be a dream for her but unfortunately she had to come to terms with reality.

Her six month relationship with Sean had ended. It was over.

"I hate you," she said as she broke down into tears. Her hands were still gripping onto the wooden railing of the wharf as her eyes still darted toward the night sky. "I hate you Sean. Do you hear me? I HATE YOU!"

Though Sean wasn't there physically, she couldn't tell him that in the face. But Mickie felt the need to let her emotions out. She couldn't care less of who heard her although the place seemed deserted anyway.

Mickie collapsed to her knees and buried her face into her hands and was only like this for a while as the thought of being betrayal had eaten up her insides. . .

That was the kind of pain that no one wouldn't want to be in.

**X x x x X**

"From what a crew member has told me, he said that when he was heading to the arena, he saw Mickie talking to a guy."

"So you're saying that the guy was her ex boyfriend Sean right?" Randy asked. He was driving on the road as he asked this. After he knew of Mickie's disappearance, he had agreed to help the others to find her. He had also insisted that they would travel on his black Hummer.

"Exactly," said Paul. "That's what Chad told me. He saw her upon his arrival to the arena this morning. He saw her yelling at Sean and then she just ran off the parking lot afterwards."

"Does he know why she did though?" Candice turned to look at Paul from the passenger seat.

"Well he was already at a farther distance so he didn't know what was going on. She just ran and from what Chad told me, Sean didn't go after her."

"This is so messed up." Brian let out a sigh. "Poor Mickie. I could imagine what she's going through right now."

"She's going through hell that's for sure."

"I hope nothing happens to her. . .what if. . ."

"Candice this is not the time to think negative," said Randy. "There's still hope. We will find her."

"I really hope we do," Candice told him. "I. . .just have a feeling that something bad will happen. I can't help it. I'm worried sick of her."

"I know you are," Randy took a brief glance at her before focusing on the road once more. "But we will find her and that's a promise."

Candice could only give a small nod and a smile. Soon her smile faded as she looked on ahead of her. She sighed.

"She could be anywhere. I've already tried her hotel room but no answer. I'm scared now. . ."

"I know," said Paul. He looked out of the window with his mind stuck on a certain someone. "We all are."

**X x x x X**

She never felt this scared about anything in her life. Standing on the top turnbuckle was nothing compared to what she was standing on right now. Mickie was holding onto the pole just to keep her balance on the wooden railing though she was feeling a bit shaky with what she had thought of.

"I guess it's better this way. After this, I won't have to feel any pain anymore. What's the point in living if there's nothing left?"

Her eyes swelled up with tears as she lifted her head up to look at the sky. "Forgive me," she said. "For what I'm about to do."

Mickie tore her eyes away from the sky. Her heart was racing in a split second as she looked down. She knew that once she had done this, there would be no turning back. Was it worth to live a life filled with the pain that couldn't be endured?

"Okay Mickie," she told herself. Just do it. Just do the one thing and then...it'll all be over."

And then her attention was now solely on the dark waters below. . . .


	8. Mickie's Hero

**Thanks to Inday, xAttitudex, sabby56, rory21 and ****The Phenomal MRRRRRR KENNEDYYY for the reviews. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Mickie's Hero  
**

"Okay guys we need to split up," Randy suggested as he parked his Hummer in an empty parking lot. "It'll be much faster this way."

"Good idea," Candice agreed. "Oh I really do hope we'll find her."

"We will," Paul reassured her. "Just have hope."

Although there was still a bit of fear swirling in her mind, Candice fought the feeling she had and nodded. All they could do now was to hope and pray that Mickie would be okay.

So the four superstars went to their own separate ways, each one shared a goal that they had and must accomplish. They all shouted for the brunette's name by neither of them got a response.

Paul looked around. He called her name and at every minute he did so, he failed to get an answer. But he wouldn't stop from there.

"Mickie!" he tried again but was unsuccessful.

"Come on," he muttered. He had a mix of emotions swirling in his mind. He was frustrated, he was angry and most of all he was worried. He stopped placed his hands on his hips as he stopped to think. He had been searching for about an hour and with no luck with finding Mickie. He sighed.

"Where are you Mickie?" he spoke. "There's a lot of people who are worried about you. . ."

He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep on going. But where should he go? He felt like he had walked around in circles a thousand times.

He sighed as he looked up at the night sky. "Help me find her. Please. Lead me to where she is."

He held his gaze there for about a minute before lowering them down to look out at the sea before him. It was funny how they were both around this area just the other day. Talking about each other's pasts and even singing songs of their favorite artist. Paul couldn't help but to smile, remembering those times.

It was funny how they quickly got along. Normally they would greet each other briefly if they walked past each other.

But this time was a total different story.

Now that he was thinking about it, he realized that Mickie wasn't just a co worker. She wasn't just a perky diva.

She was a friend.

He stopped at the wharf for a moment to think of where to go next. He got nothing. His mind went blank.

_Come on Paul. You have to keep going. You have to find her. You have to._

That inner voice inside him could be the encouragement he needed. But his other inner voice gave him a different option.

_Just give up Paul. You've been on his feet long enough. She'll be found eventually. You've done your best._

He thought for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No I will find her. I just know I will. I'll keep on searching for her for the whole night 'til morning if I have to. Screw that."

Paul was still determined to find her even if it seemed hopeless now. He was going to keep his promise and he was never intending on breaking it any time soon. He made a glance at the end of the empty wharf before he walked away.

Then for some reason, he stopped. Something was telling him to look back. So he did and carefully too. There was no one there or so he had thought until a figure appeared to be much taller. He thought it could be a person but then and again it could be a wooden pole.

He marched down the wharf. As he was halfway through, he was seeing clearly now. He saw a wooden pole and the object next to it seemed to be a little plump than it.

Then he realized that whatever that thing was, was too close to that pole. Then he realized that the figure was standing on the pole.

And he felt like he had been frozen stiff when he saw that figure. His heart was racing and now fear had overcome him.

"Oh my god. . ."

**X x x x X**

"Okay Mickie," she told herself. Just do it. Just do the one thing and then...it'll all be over."

And then her attention was now solely on the dark waters below. The coldness of the night air tickled her body as she was shivering so violently. She let out a breath before making an attempt to make a huge jump.

"MICKIE, NO!!"

A sudden leap in the chest was made as Mickie got frightened at a voice from behind. She turned around and saw a man running. He was running to her.

"Paul?!" she shouted in disbelief. She was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?!"

Paul stopped to take a few breaths before continuing. "I should be asking you the same question. Don't you think?"

Mickie said nothing. Then she pointed a finger at him. "Stay away from me. Don't come closer or I'll. . ."

"Jump?!"

"Yes," was her answer.

"Why?"

"Because life to me isn't worth it anymore."

"Does this have anything to do with Sean? What he did to you?"

At the mention of her ex boyfriend's name, it felt like poison to her. She cried.

"He cheated on me. . ." she blurted out suddenly.

"He what?"

"Sean cheated on me," Mickie repeated. "He confessed…"

"Oh Mickie I'm. . ."

"Don't bother," Mickie cut in. "It doesn't matter now."

"Well it does to me! Paul argued. "How could he do this to you?!"

Mickie made a small shrug and said weakly, "I don't know…"

Paul felt saddened to see her in this state as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. He was crushed to see her tear stained face. He walked a little closer to her despite of the warning she gave him earlier. He stretched out his hand to her.

"Take my hand," he said at last.

Mickie looked from his hand and then back to him with a shake of her head.

"Come on Mickie. There's no reason to end your life like this."

"There is a reason Paul. Let's face it, there's nothing going on for me."

"What are you talking about? You've got some much going on for you. Do you really want to throw your life away for someone who isn't worth it?"

Mickie lowered her eyes and turned her back to him. She tried to fight the urge to cry again, though it was a tough challenge for her since a single managed to escape.

"Come with me Mickie. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"We?"

"Yes. Candice, Randy and Brian are out there somewhere looking for you too."

"They're searching for me? Candice too?"

"Yes. Candice was the first to notice of your disappearance. So then we went searching for you together. Please Mickie, don't do this."

Mickie made a sniffle and made another shake of the head. She leant her forehead against the pole. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Alright. . .then I know a way we can settle this."

Mickie pretended to ignore him but in this case it wouldn't work that way as Paul had another idea in mind. She caught a glance of him though after she felt a vibration underneath her feet. Letting out a gasp, she finally realized what he meant.

"What the hell?"

"I told you that I'm going to find a way to settle this, right?"

"Oh no. You don't mean. . ."

"Yes I do Mickie and I'm serious," said Paul. He secured his hand firmly around the wooden pole. "If you're going down then I guess I'll have to follow the leader."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah? You wanna try me? I'm already here standing beside you, so you don't have a choice."

"Okay now you're being crazy. I'm not going to let you jump in with me!"

"Well you can't stop me from doing it anyway."

Mickie thought he was being crazy for doing such an act. But she read his face again and thought that maybe he was serious, judging by his frown.

She let out a weary sigh. "Paul I'm not joking. You shouldn't throw away your life like that."

"Well can't I say the same for you?"

When she failed to answer, Paul took it as the opportunity to speak.

"Look, I know how much you're hurting now. But you will get through this. I know you can. I know that because I believe in you. You're a strong woman Mickie and I know that you will pull through."

At the end of his sentence, his free hand reached out to hers. Mickie looked at him and then a small smile managed to form on her tear stained face.

"Okay. . .now let's see if we can get down safe and dry," said Paul with a grin. "What do you say?"

Mickie giggled softly and then she nodded. "Okay."

Paul smiled at her answer. "Good."

So after he jumped down from the railing, Paul helped Mickie down and not long had she stood on the floor of the wharf once more, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you," Mickie spoke with a sniffle. "Thank you for being here."

Paul smiled with relief that he found her at last.

"You're welcome," he whispered. He moved his head upward to look at the heavens above him.

_Thank you for bringing me here to her. Thank you._

**A/N: Good. I managed to beat writer's block again. Haha.**

**Review and thank you.**


	9. Always Be a Friend

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, sabby56, DarkenMystery and rory21 for the reviews. Yes the next chapter is here. Happy about that? Lol.**

**Happy reading. **

**Chapter 9 – Always Be a Friend **

It was eight thirty the next morning when Mickie woke up. She stifled a yawn as she sat up before stretching out her arms. She looked around her: the pile of dirty clothing appeared to look like a mountain from afar, DVDs stacked on top of the TV cabinet, her carry on, already wide open, was filled up by a pile of new clothing that were bought from the mall. Even that huge bag of pretzels and many varieties of junk food were still on the table along with a half bottle of non-alcoholic champagne.

And who could forget the two plastic champagne flutes flanking the bottle?

Mickie made a small smile to herself. Not only did she feel more at home, it was the fact that she had returned to her hotel room that was left just the way it was since yesterday.

Yesterday.

She took a moment to sink deep into her thoughts of the events that happened almost too quickly. She was just about a few inches close to losing her life and now she had just realized that was almost close to not seeing this messy scene of her hotel room again. Mickie heard a short groan and that made her turned her focus to another twin bed across from hers. She watched her best friend made a toss of her body, clinging onto her pillow as she did so.

Mickie watched her sleep. The one person that mattered to her most was the diva she considered as a sister. They had been together through thick and thin. She felt like she had betrayed their friendship. She knew how worried Candice was for her last night and not one thought of that came to her mind. Had Mickie not thought about what this might do to her?

It was as though she felt someone looking when Candice unveiled her eyes, startling Mickie a bit.

"Oh hey. . .morning."

"Good morning," said Candice with a smile, although in a drowsily manner.

"So. . .did you sleep well?"

"I did. But I think I should ask you that since after what happened last night."

"I'm okay," said Mickie.

"Are you really?"

"Yeah." Mickie nodded with a smile.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." Candice threw off her covers and sat up on the bed to examine her. She took Mickie's hand. "Look I know that you're not in a good state right now. . .so for your own sake, I wouldn't let you tell me what happened last night until you're ready. I'm not going to pressure you over this nor will I intend to."

Mickie nodded again. "But I. . ."

"Yeah?"

Mickie hesitated a moment. She respected how Candice wasn't being pushy to her. The last thing she needed was something to stress her and made her spill heavy emotions in the process.

"I want to tell you," she went on to say. "You deserve to know."

"Are you sure you're ready to do that?"

Mickie nodded. She was determined to be brave. She was going to do this. She used her free hand to pat on the empty space beside her. "Come over here."

When Candice sat down next to her, Mickie began to recall the event in her own words. When she was finished, silence took over the room as Mickie stared down into the carpeted floor.

"I can't believe him!" Candice said in disbelief. "Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand at all. I mean, have I done anything wrong?"

"Of course not! He's the one who messed up, not you! Okay?"

Mickie made a nod. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. . .I couldn't think straight. . ."

"It's okay," said Candice softly with a smile. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"I won't." Mickie made a small smile. "I promise."

Candice wrapped her arms around Mickie and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

"Thanks Candi," said Mickie as she made a sniffle.

"You're welcome. That's what best friends are for. Oh, I have some news to tell you that might you feel a little better."

"Yeah? What's that?" Mickie asked.

"Well. . ." Candice squealed. "Randy and I are going out on a date today."

"Really? Aw that's great."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Sorry that I don't sound so thrilled about it at the moment, but trust me when I say that I am happy for you."

"Well I'm glad to hear so, since you know. . ."

"Look just because my life is a total wreck right now, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy. . .because you do."

Candice smiled. "It really means a lot hearing it from you."

"Good. Oh what time is it?"

"It's now 8:50," said Candice, looking at the alarm clock.

"Okay." Mickie got up from her bed, picked up her denim jacket from the chair and went into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later with her hair up in a pony tail, her denim jacket over her baby blue pajamas.

"Where are you going?" Candice asked.

"I'm off to visit someone," said Mickie. "You know, to properly thank him for last night. I wouldn't be long."

Knowing who she was referring to, Candice beamed. "Alright then."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Staring at the white ceiling above him, he couldn't help but to think about her. Ever since he found her last night, the thoughts of a brunette woman came to him. They kept on swirling around in his mind endlessly. . .

That was until a hand appeared out of nowhere, waving around in his face.

"Earth to Paul. Earth to Paul."

"Huh?" Paul looked up to see Brian grinning.

"The trip to dreamland is over. It's morning you know!"

"Yes Brian I know that." Paul chuckled. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's not what. But who."

"Mickie?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah. I wonder how she's doing."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Brian. "She just needs a little more time to get through this."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well I'm off to meet Ashley so I'll see you later."

"Alright, later.

After Brian left the room, Paul returned to his thoughts once more. She had still remained on his mind. Then a sound of the door was heard and this made him rolled his eyes.

"You forgot the key again, huh Brian?" Paul said aloud as he got close to the door. "I knew that I should have asked. . ."

But just as he pulled the door opened, he realized that he had mistaken someone else for Brian. And to surprise him even more, it had seemed that his daydream was coming to life.

"Oh Mickie, hey." Paul said. He was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Hi," was her response. "Um, am I disturbing you?"

"No not at all," said Paul with a chuckle. "I'm wide awake."

"Oh good to hear," Mickie let out a sigh of relief. "I was just hoping you would be because I didn't want to bother you."

"You're not, really. Come in."

Mickie stepped inside the room and went a little further into the spacious area. She indulged into her thoughts, thinking about what to say next.

"So how are you?"

"I'm. . .coping I guess." Mickie chuckled faintly. "You know just trying to deal with it."

"That's good."

"Uh huh. Anyway I'm sure you want to know why I'm here."

"Welllll. . .just a teeny weeny bit curious."

Mickie chuckled a bit. "I just want to express my gratitude to you for last night. I don't think I did it properly, without crying I mean."

"Oh." Paul grinned. "No worries. It's okay."

"But at least let me get this out of my chest so I can feel a little better."

"Alright, sure. Go ahead."

Mickie took a deep breath and then she spoke. "Thank you Paul, not only for saving me, but for being such a good friend to me. Now I've realized that I am so blessed to have someone who has a caring heart and is so sweet. So. . .what else can I say? I really appreciate what you have done for me. Thank you."

Her lips formed a smile on her face. Paul remained in silence for a moment.

"Okay. . .where's that new box of Kleenex?" he said suddenly.

"What?" Mickie made a face out of bewilderment.

"Your words are so touching, it makes me want to cry. Oh great. The tears are coming."

Mickie couldn't help but to laugh and shook her head. "You're so goofy. You know that right?"

"Hmmm. . ." Paul tapped a finger onto his cheek as if to pretend to think. "Maybe I do?"

"Right." She rolled her eyes and softly giggled. Paul looked at her and suddenly his hand found his way to her left cheek.

"I'll always be here when you need me," Paul spoke in a soft tone. "Remember that."

Mickie nodded and a smile came upon her face instantly, with her hand holding onto his wrist as to keep his hand on her cheek. Paul blushed at this but he smiled anyway. He pulled her into a warm embrace and they stood there for a moment or two.

"Hey Paul I forgot to take my key again." a voice burst out suddenly as the door opened simultaneously. Brian stopped when he saw them. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh it's nothing," said Mickie. "I'm just about to leave anyway. I promise Candice I won't be long." She turned to Paul. "So I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing," said Paul with a wink. "Take care."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye bye," Paul replied in a childish tone.

Mickie chuckled. She said her goodbyes to Brian and soon she was gone.

"Soo. . .what was that all about?" Brian asked.

"She came to thank me," Paul replied.

"Oh," Brian smiled. "Well she seems to be getting a little better."

"Yeah she is," Paul agreed. "Slowly but surely."

"Awesome. So. . ."

Paul handed him the card key. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Brian said, making a sigh of relief.

"Next time make sure you have it before you leave, otherwise I might not let you inside here."

"Got it," Brian grinned. "Okay, see ya later."

Then he disappeared behind the door. The smile of Paul's face had not faded away as he walked over to the window, his thoughts of her were coming back to him again.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You're back," Candice said as Mickie entered the room.

"Yep."

"So?" Candice made a gesture with her mind, signaling Mickie to continue.

Mickie giggled. "It was alright. He's such a sweet guy."

"Yes he really is. Ever since the breakup, he really helped you out a lot. Maybe he is an angel." Candice grinned.

"Well I don't doubt that at all," said Mickie with a smile as she thought of him. "I think he is."


	10. A Day at The Carnival

**A/N: Thanks to DarkenMystery, rory21, cassymae, sabby56 and xAttitudex for the reviews. **

**Enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 10 – A Day at the Carnival**

Picking up her bag, Mickie left the gym room after spending an hour and a half there. She got an elevator and then a few seconds later she was back on the sixth floor and then, after passing a few doors, got inside her hotel room.

As she closed the door behind her, her text message alert went off. Mickie took out her cell phone from her pocket to read it.

_Randy and I spotted a carnival. We're thinking of passing back to the hotel if you want to come too. Are you in?_

Mickie smiled. A visit to the carnival didn't sound so bad at all.

_You bet. _

_Good. We'll be there in a few minutes._

_Okay! See you._

She took a quick shower and put on her jeans and a pink ruffle top. Mickie combed her hair and had it in a ponytail. She checked in the mirror to make sure her hair looked neat before perching her sunglasses on her head. She took her handbag and left the room.

At last she arrived at the lobby when she saw a familiar face from afar, chatting with his friends. Her lips curved upward in a smile. Just one look at him and her mood would change instantly. Never had she met a guy who would make her feel good inside.

"Hey you," she said aloud as she got to him.

"Hey Mickie," Paul said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well I'm just waiting for my ride to get there. What's up with you?"

"Oh we're just about to head out actually. We're going to the carnival."

"Really? That's where I'm going too."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not. Candice and Randy are on their way back to pick me up."

"Oh okay, cool." A dirty blonde girl diva named Ashley beamed. "Well I'm taking my rental. Maybe we should all go together."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Mickie with a grin of excitement. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Definitely!" Brian agreed.

Mickie looked across at Paul who gave her a warm smile. Mickie smiled back.

"Oh Mickie she's here."

"Who?" Mickie and Paul began in unison. They both looked at Ashley.

"Candice." Ashley said simply, pointing to the glass doors. Mickie turned in time to see her best friend waving at her.

"That was quick!" Mickie said with a laugh. "Well we should get going now."

"Yeah," Paul grinned. "Yeah let's go."

**XxxX**

When the group of Raw superstars arrived at the carnival, they were up to time of their life. They played so many games and went to a lot of fun rides. Then they came across to the carousel.

"Your boyfriend doesn't know how to have fun does he?" Mickie asked as she hopped onto the wooden horse. They both glanced at the brunette man with his arms folded over his chest and looking on from the crowd.

Candice couldn't help to smile in amusement as she waved at Randy. "He's not my boyfriend."

He returned the wave. "Well he will be anyway," said Mickie with a roll of the eyes. "You still haven't told me about the you-know-what with you-know-who."

"I know. I'll tell you about it later tonight."

"Oh you better. Because I want to hear every single detail of it."

The music began to play a few moments later, the horses started to move up and down as if to 'gallop'. The ride started off slower and then eventually started to pick up a bit of speed.

"Yeah come on horsey, giddy up!" Brian yelled.

"Woo! This is fun!" Ashley said.

"Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaa!" Paul said, making the traditional cry of the cowboy.

"Ride on cowboy!" Mickie said and laughed.

Two minutes later the ride was over.

"Man that was sick," said Paul with a grin. "Too bad I don't have a cowboy hat."

"There's this stall that has them actually," said Mickie.

Paul's jaw dropped as he looked at her. "and you didn't tell me!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you need one?" Mickie said with a roll of the eyes. "Ohh look you guys! A Ferris wheel!"

"Aw let's get on!" said Ashley, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I don't see why not," said Randy with a smile.

"So is everyone ready up to it?" Mickie said aloud.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go people!" Mickie smiled brightly. "To the Ferris wheel!"

"I'm with Bri Bri!" said Ashley, taking his arm and dragging him away.

"I'm with Candice." Randy made a wink at Randy which made the dark haired woman blush. She giggled and linked arms with him and marched on, leaving the remaining pair on their own.

"So I guess that leaves the two of us then," said Paul with a chuckle.

"Looks like it." Mickie beamed. She took his hand. "Come on."

He smiled. "I'm right behind ya."

They went through the crowd and eventually catching up with the group. After ten minutes of waiting in the line, they finally got their turn on the Ferris wheel. Brian and Ashley got in one car, then Randy and Candice went into another and then at last Paul and Mickie went to a new car.

"And away we go!" Mickie said with a grin.

"Yep," Paul chuckled. "And we're going up and up and up and. . ."

"Uh huh," said Mickie with a giggle. "Oh Paul look at the view!"

Paul peered down the window and smiled. "Yeah I see."

The crowd at the carnival grounds looked like tiny ants scattering around. The sound of her giggles caught Paul's attention and his eyes turned to her.

"Aw look at that clown giving away balloons to those cute kids," said Mickie with a smile. "You know I never liked clowns when I was little. I always thought they were creepy and. . ." She stopped at her sentence when she noticed Paul looking at her. "what is it?"

Paul shook his head as if to resist a spell that was cast upon him. "Oh nothing," he said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. . ." Then he smiled. "Just happy to see that you're happy."

Mickie beamed, touched by his words. Then without warning, her smile turned into a shocked look. "Oh my god."

Now Paul was confused by her response. "What?"

"Come sit over here," Mickie commanded, patting the space beside her. "Quickly!"

Paul did as he was told and followed Mickie's finger, pointing to a particular car of the Ferris wheel. It wasn't long before he spotted a pair kissing.

"Ooh," Paul said with a smirk. "And I suppose you're happy about that huh?"

"Hell yeah." Mickie smirked. "And about time it happened, too."

Paul laughed. "Well it is obvious that they like each other, you know, by the way they looked at each other and stuff."

"They are so falling for each other." Mickie grinned from ear to ear and clapped her hands together. "Aw Candy! Okay I'll shut up now."

They burst into laughter and the car disappeared from view. Mickie's smile slowly faded away and then she let out a sigh. Paul sensed that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. . .it's just that, you know. . ."

"What?"

"Well Candice used to always envy me about having a boyfriend. But now it's the other way around."

"Oh. Right." Paul nodded, knowing what she meant by that.

"I sound pathetic saying that don't I? Be honest."

Paul sighed. "Mickie, listen to me. What happened isn't your fault. Sean was the one who screwed things up. You don't deserve him."

"I know."

"You need to move on from this," Paul told her softly. "You need to let it go."

"I know," Mickie repeated. Her lips quivered a little as she past her hand over her eye to avoid any tears coming out. She sniffled. "It's just hard for me to do right now. I mean I can't just forget about it as if it has never happened in the first place."

Paul could see that she was still hurting and he took sympathy in that. All he could do now was to be there for her like he had promised.

"I understand Mickie, I do. But at least try to look ahead or you'll just waste over something you can no longer have."

Mickie made a weary sigh and buried her face into her hands. "I suppose."

Paul felt crushed just to see her in this state. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in a hug. Mickie leant her head against his chest. Both stayed quiet for a few moments. The car was moving slightly downward now. Paul knew that it was time to get out soon but he didn't want to leave. He secretly wished that he could stay there with her.

"I think we should get ready," he announced, although he wished he didn't say that either. "We're almost at the bottom."

"Okay," Mickie said, leaning off from him and getting back to her proper seating position. She made a small smile for him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

So as they arrived back to the grounds, Mickie and Paul quickly hopped out of the car. They heard Randy shouting their names and eventually they found the group waving at them.

"That was great!" said Ashley, smiling.

"Yep," said Brian with a grin.

"It was wonderful," said Randy with a big smile on his face. Candice was giggling softly.

"Yeah I bet. . ." Mickie trailed off as she looked across at her best friend and smirked at her. Candice raised a brow in a questioning matter as to figure out the reason behind Mickie's awkward behavior. But she rolled her eyes in the end as to refrain herself from asking, leaving Mickie to giggle. She loved to annoy her sometimes.

"I'm starving," said Paul, rubbing a hand on his stomach. "Let's get a bite to eat."

"Good idea," said Ashley. "Let's go."

Mickie nodded. As she was walking, she felt something snaking around her shoulder unexpectedly. She got a little startled but then she grew calm when she realized it was Paul. He was smiling at her. Beaming in return, Mickie pushed her body closer to his in a side hug.

Randy smiled as he took notice of this. "Looks like Mickie and Paul are getting along quite well."

"Yeah. They certainly do."

She was happy to see Mickie in a good mood. Surely she was starting to move on and that was a good sign.

As the new couple exchanged smiles and followed the group through the crowd. The colors of the sunset slowly painted the sky as the sun said its goodbye to the world.

**Next chapter: Candice starts to get curious of Paul's closeness to Mickie and starts asking him questions. . .including about his feelings.**


	11. Realizing His Feelings

**A/N: Thank you to DarkenMystery, xAttitudex, rory21 and QueenofDestruction2 for the reviews.**

**Feedback of this chapter will be greatly appreciated. Happy reading :)**

**---**

**Chapter 11 - Realizing His Feelings**

"Which color should I choose? Pink or yellow?" Mickie asked as she held up two attires.

"I said the pink one," said Candice.

"Then pink it is."

"You sure are in a good mood this evening," Candice noted. It wasn't anything bad. She was content of her best friend's new mood.

"Sure I am," said Mickie, smiling. "I'm just excited that I'm going to kick some ass tonight."

Candice laughed. "Okay."

"You know this feeling that things are going to be just great?"

"Uh huh. I know what you mean."

Mickie turned to your best friend and smiled. "I'm sure things are going awesomely since you and him, right?"

"Oh yeah things are going great between us," The dark haired diva made a giggle at the thought of the self proclaimed legend killer as her boyfriend. "I couldn't be much happier."

"I'm happy to hear so," said Mickie. She went behind the folding and began to change into her pink wrestling attire in preparation for her singles match against Melina.

"How do I look?" Mickie asked when she came out.

"Ready to kick ass," said Candice with a smirk.

Mickie whooped. "Alright, I'm gonna get my hair fix up. I'll see you after the match."

"Okay, later."

They shared a hug before Mickie skipped happily out of the women's locker room. Candice couldn't help but to smile. Mickie was certainly in a good mood for the past few weeks since her breakup. She hoped that it wouldn't change anytime soon.

The dark haired diva exited the spacious room and ventured down the corridor to visit someone.

That certain person that was responsible for the short brunette's sudden change to her mood.

So now there was something in her mind. A question that she wanted answered.

**-----**

"I love you," Brian proclaimed to the dirty blonde diva with a content smile.

"I love you more," Ashley giggled.

"No I love you more."

"I love you ten times more than you do."

"Well I lov…"

"Sssh! Will you two lovebirds keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate."

Brian rolled his eyes. "You can try all you want but there's no way you're gonna be my record in Street Fighter."

"Don't be too sure about that, my friend," Paul looked over to his friend with a smirk on his face. "I just did."

"What?"

Brian shot across to the bench immediately and stared onto the small screen of the gaming device. By the look on his face as his eyes widen, it was clear that he was in mere disbelief.

"What?! But how…"

"Looks like I'm the King of Street Fighter now," Paul joked. Then a knock on the door was sounded.

"I'll get it," Ashley announced, jumping up from Brian's lap and went to answer the door.

"Oh Candice, hi."

"Hey," said Candice with a smile. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all," Ashley assured her. "Come in."

The candy coated diva stepped inside and followed the dirty diva to meet with the two men who were apparently in an argument.

"I can't believe this. You beat my record with Chun Li?!"

Paul mocked a shock look on his face. "You underestimated girls in a video game. Shame on you!"

Then at the corner of his eye, he looked up to see another diva in the locker room. She appeared to be amused by the argument.

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come in," Paul said with a smile. "What brings you by?" He asked.

"Actually, I come here to talk to you."

Paul nodded. "Okay."

"I think we'll be on our way out now," said Brian, taking note that a private talk was needed.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Brian took his girlfriend's hand and they walked together. Their voices were still heard on their way out.

Well Brian's voice was still heard anyway.

"Come on Bri Bri, it's only a game," was Ashley's voice.

"But he beat my record with Chun Li! Brian complained. "Chun Li of all characters!"

At last there was silence. Candice covered her mouth as to contain her laughter and Paul chuckled.

"He'll get over it, surely," Paul told. "So, you say you want to talk to me…about what exactly?"

Candice didn't hesitant to get straight to the point. "Mickie."

"What about her? Is she alright? Did something happen?"

"No, no, no," said Candice, shaking her head to confirm the answer although she smiled when she saw how caring and considerate Paul really was. "Nothing happened."

"So…" he trailed of with a quizzical look on his face when he saw her smiling. "what is about Mickie that you want to me about then?"

This was it. The time had come for her to ask him a question that she had been wondering for some time.

"I want to know about something and you have to be honest with me."

"Okay," said Paul. He was curious about what Candice wanted to know that had anything to do with her best friend. He was about to find out soon enough when her glossy lips parted again.

"Do you like her?"

Now that was totally unexpected.

He chuckled. "Wait. Hold on. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm only just curious."

"And so this question just pops up out of nowhere?"

Candice smirked as she folded her arms. "Well you guys practically hang out these days, you gave each other silly nicknames, and now recently I've been hearing text alerts from Mickie's phone at the same time every night, what Mickie refers them as 'good night texts'. So with these little things that are going on between you and her, what do you expect me to think?"

Paul shrugged non-chalantly. "That we're crazy people?"

Candice rolled her eyes. "Far from it."

He laughed. "Okay. So what you're saying…or rather what you're trying to ask is if I have feelings for Mickie, right?"

A smirk played on Candice's lips. "What a smart man you are. I'll give you credit for that."

The dark haired superstar chuckled in amusement. But Candice wasn't.

"What?" he questioned upon seeing the serious look on her face.

"You know what," Candice stated and folded her arms. "And no jokes this time, Paul. Do you have feelings for Mickie?"

Paul thought for a moment. He reminisced the times he shared with Mickie. He always enjoyed spending time with her, even if it's just playing a good video game on the Playstation Two. Though he had only met her since his debut on Raw, he felt as if they had known each other for ages.

They were certainly no strangers to one another whenever they made an encounter.

Just thinking of her made him smile inside.

And outwardly when his lips curled upward.

"I guess I do," he said at last.

Candice was delighted at the answer as she made a grin. "So did you tell her?"

He shook his head. "No I didn't."

She gave him a look as if to wonder if he was crazy. "So what are you waiting for?!" Candice asked with a scoff of disbelief.

"Uh, nothing?" Paul said and chuckled.

"But if you like her then you should let her know right? Why keep them to yourself?"

His smile faded away and then a sigh followed. "I think it's too soon."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Candice, she had just been going through rough times since her breakup. I didn't want to make her do anything that she's not ready for."

"But she's alright now!" Candice exclaimed. "And even better now that she has you in her life. You have no idea how you've changed her. Don't you see Paul? She needs someone who she could rely on and trust and knows that he would never hurt her. I think, no scratch that, I _believe _that you are that someone that she needs."

Paul nodded and smiled softly. "I'm happy to hear this, because I believe that too."

Candice smiled. "I think you should tell her."

"Should I?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't have been here if I didn't that you had something for her."

He nodded and then went deep into thought for a moment. He never took notice of his feelings but now as he thought about it, he had just discovered that he had fallen for her.

"I better go now," she touched his arm lightly. "But do think about what I said."

Paul turned to her and made a small smile. "I'll keep it in mind."

Candice smiled at this and then she left. Sinking back down on the bench, Paul was alone on his own, having something to think about.

"Did I just really say that? That I have feelings for her? Wow…I guess I do. I am in love with her. I'm in love with Mickie James."

And with this proclaimed right from his mouth, he couldn't help but to smile at this.

**-----**

Mickie James was a very good mood tonight.

She defeated Melina in a singles match and it was clear for anyone who happened to pass her, to take note of the elation.

"I feel great!" Mickie exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't you feel great Mr. Cena?"

John felt compelled to answer this random question. "Um…yes?"

"How wonderful! I know you're ready to kick Triple H's ass tonight. So good luck with that! Not that you would need it. I mean, he can't see you right?"

Randy, who had just happened to be in a conversation with the Chain Gang Soldier, tried to contain his laughter as John's face got scrunched with confusion.

"…Uh, yeah that's right." John nodded out of stupidity.

"Well I'll be watching your match. I hope you win! Bye John! Bye Randy!"

And with a blink of an eye, Mickie bounced away from sight. John turned to Randy.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

Randy laughed. "Looks like someone is in a good mood tonight."

"More like a little bit too much…" John said, pulling the brim of his baseball cap downwards.

-----

The short brunette was certainly in a hyper mood as she happily skipped along the corridor, not caring if anyone looked at her strangely.

It was quite clear that she was a happy woman.

And there was nothing that was going to change this mood.

Mickie stopped at the sight of someone down at the end of the corridor. She smiled brightly when she realized who it was.

"Hey hey buddy!"

The person turned back and he smiled also. "Hey hey!"

Mickie continued to skip along until she reached to Paul and the two shared a friendly hug.

"Paul, we're having pizza tonight and I expect you to accept this invitation."

"…Is there anyway that I can get out of this?"

"Hm, let me think." Mickie tapped a finger on her chin and then shot her eyes at him about two seconds later. "Nope!"

"I thought so," Paul laughed. "But I don't see why not."

"Yay!" She quickly linked her arm with his and began to walk down leisurely with him. Paul chuckled softly at this but he didn't seem to be bothered with this at all.

"You know," Mickie began. "For the past few days I feel so broken down…like I thought I couldn't go on. But now I think I'm getting better. Slowly but surely I'm getting there."

"That's good to know."

Mickie looked up and saw a warm smile that was made for her. She smiled back.

"Yeah it is," she agreed. Then she leaned her head into his chest.

A smile crept up Paul's lips. By just one look at her gave him a tingling feeling inside.

And he had indeed welcomed this.

It was clear to him now that he was in love with Mickie James.


End file.
